Heronpaw (S)
'''Heronpaw '''is a dark gray she cat with amber eyes, and is the main character of set 1, along with Whitepaw. History Mirror Image Heronkit is born to Rainpetal and Hawkclaw of Shadowclan, instantly making friends with another kit, Whitekit. A few moons later, she is woken up by Whitekit, she comments that he was always the morning cat, and she wasn't. She decides to explore with Whitekit, while they were racing to the medicine cat den, she recieves a strange vision, which she dismisses as just a figmant of her imagination, although she feels as if this is not the case, which she is right.. As they are introduced to Sunfur and Yellowpaw, the medicine cat, and their apprentice, Whitekit shows his disdain upon learning what a yarrow plant is used for. As they walk out, they see Clawstar, their leader, harshly scolding a young warrior, Fernpelt. After witnessing the scene, and being addressed by Clawstar, they hurry away to the elders den. They ask for the Nightstar story, but Fogtail comments that they are too young, and asks them to leave him alone. They see Firepaw and Mudpaw arguing about apprentice duties, at which Mudpaw gives in, and huffs away, giving no thought to the kits. Firepaw questions them on why they are there, then introduce them to the other apprentice, Marshpaw, who is asleep, and Firepaw comments that he's only scary when he's awake. They leave just as Clawstar makes an annoucement about a apprentive ceremony. Clawstar announces that Heatherkit, Whitekits sister, is ready to become an apprentice, she is apprenticed to Briarmoon. Whitekit comments on how Briarmoon looks strict, and Heronpaw jokes about them being perfect for each-other, then she comments that she just wants a mentor. A moon later, both Heronkit and Whitekit become apprentices, and apprenticed to Flaresky and Willowwater respectivly. When she follows Flaresky out of the territory, she asks alot of questions, and meets a hostile Thunderclan warrior. He introduces himself to be Branchclaw, and comments on how Heronpaw seems small for an apprentice, to which she retorts she is six moons, apprentice age, to which he pushes her away easily. They leave on a very tense note. After the confrontation, Heronpaw has another shaking vision, but it's only voices this time, talking about a cat and fire. After the vision, Heronpaw finds that her mentor had disappeared to camp, and she rushes to catch up. She runs into Whitepaw, who she ignores, and runs into the apprentice den. After thinking about the vision, she falls asleep. She has a dream, and it makes her wake up screaming, she then realises that it is morning, and sees Flaresky bickering with Fernpelt. Flaresky asks Heronpaw to go hunting, but during her hunt, she runs into two brothers, Coal and Cyprus. After that confrontation, she goes back to camp with a puny bird, and tells Whitepaw what happened, who comments that he needs to clean up his mess in the elders den. Heronpaw then follows a patrol, who is confronted by Branchclaw and his Thunderclan followers. At which she talks to Cyprus, who comments that clans bickering were quite confusing, and leaves Heronpaw with a thought. After that, she stands up to Branchclaw, making him back down, at which Flaresky is impressed. A couple moons later, a big battle happened at the gathering, at which Heronpaw gets a nasty scratch, and Flaresky is confined to the warriors den. She runs out of camp, hoping to avoid Clawstar, but ends up hunting, once again, running into Coal, and he snaps at her, commenting that in the end, she was like every other clan cat, at which she says that she is different. After explaining her dream, Coal asks her questions, and after she answers.. He seems a little tense, maybe even worried. He finally explains that he knew the cat, only too well, at which he comments that the cats name was NIghtstar, shocking Heronpaw, at which to she replies that it is impossible. He then retorts that it's not, because she didn't know him, as he starts to pad away, Heronpaw starts to wonder who to believe. Then she starts having another vision, a vision of a she-cat, and a familiar black tom with sharp amber eyes. After she regains back her thoughts, she explains what she saw, and realises Coal's expression was more worrying then her vision. After she asks if she said something funny, he says there's nothing wrong, but before she can reply, Coal scents dog, and drags her to the tree, and he tells her that the dog is in a foul mood. She is excited to see it, but Coal tells her not to get too excited as the dog crashes through the bushes. She then starts to fear the dog, and asks if it can climb trees, to which Coal replies no, but he is more worried about the tree being strong enough to not to shake under the dogs massive paws. Trivia *Her warrior name may be Heronflare. *She is slightly terrified of water. Gallery Category:Birdpaw's Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters